Things We Never Have To Say
by karina.is.king
Summary: Update! Stolen moments needn't be recorded. No words cannot describe what love can endure. No amount of time can soil what love has created. Anything can happen when two hearts share the same beat. Sappy LukexTear please review. Thanks.
1. Tower Of Rem

**Things We Never Have To Say**

A/N + Disclaimer: Just something that popped up my head. Please no suing! Also credits to ladynadiad's script for the in-game quote in the beginning of this fic.

* * *

_**Loss was something they both shared.**_

_**Pain was something they both wished they could erase.**_

_**A sheltered childhood was something they both had.**_

_**A near-death experience was – what one was clinging on to still – something they both endured.**_

_**Love is something that they were still struggling with but at least they were struggling with it together.**_

**

* * *

**

**Tower of Rem**

"…You allowed me to make that choice. If you tell me you've made your decision, I'll trust that you've thought it through. But that doesn't mean that I'll agree with your choice. If you make this choice, and the miasma disappears... I'll hate you. Everyone else may call you a hero, but I'll never forgive you."

"…"

The silence pervaded between the two teenagers for a long while until the ever so prudent melodist stood from her former sitting position and walked on ahead of the red-headed noble.

"…Tear, wait." The young noble held the melodist by the hand, clutching on as if she was going to go away forever. The gesture halted her tracks but her eyes were downcast; intent on boring holes on the cathedral library's marble floor.

"Tear please look at me." He pleaded to the young melodist who seemed to be uninterested in prompting his request. He cupped her chin with his right hand to try and force her to look up, only to be surprised by the tears that streamed down her face.

"…Luke, please let me go."

"Why? I thought you promised that you would watch over me." He let go of her face and held her free hand should she have any plans of escaping. He wasn't quite sure what he did wrong or what could have caused Tear to react this way but was sure as hell that he didn't want Tear's crying visage to be the last thing he sees before he dies. "Please tell me why you can't stay."

"You're…" She looked away from him once more, "such an idiot."

"You can call me whatever you want, but please Tear…I don't want to see you like this, especially not now." With that he held her into a tight embrace.

The melodist, who was now very much shocked, found it very hard to move her limbs but shortly returned the noble's gesture, encircling her arms around his neck. Luke placed his right hand down to the small of her back while his left played with her hair, combing down her silky brown locks as he made an attempt to cease the young girl's sobbing.

"You know I have to do this Tear," he whispered on her ear as she continued to sob quietly on his chest. "I don't want you or anyone else to suffer anymore."

Time flew by with neither Luke nor Tear keeping track of it. To them, what existed was the now and what was still going on. Tear knew that they had to leave soon but she found it very hard to let him go. In all honesty, she didn't want to leave him at all. She feared that this would be the last time she could ever see him, much less be in the situation they were in right now.

"I never wanted to leave…"

"But why did you walk away?"

"I wanted to forget…"

"Forget what?"

…_That I care about you so much…_

"Forget what, Tear?"

"Forget that I'm saying goodbye."

* * *

A/N: Okay that's part one guys. This one will be updated because I was inspired by a song! I have a tendency to finish stuff when I'm inspired. Sadly this will only be in two chapters (maybe three if I feel like it). So please enjoy and I know my writing has deteriorated, it has been a while since I last wrote. Please leave a review if you can, constructive criticism is always and forever will be welcomed!


	2. Baticul

**Once again full credits to the ever awesome ladynadiad for the in-game quotes!**

* * *

**Baticul: Aftermath of the Incident at the Tower of Rem**

**Denial is a part of healing**

**Hurt is a part of healing**

**Pain is a part of healing**

**Want to know how to stop healing and make it all go away?**

**Don't love at all...**

* * *

The night Tear had heard of Luke's condition, she felt as if her heart would be torn into two. That was an understatement, she felt like she was going to be torn into a million pieces, incapable of putting the shards back together.

She could not understand the feeling of heart-wrenching pain and sadness in her heart. It all still felt too alien in her mind to rationally think about.

Still, seeing Luke so sad and repressed, she could not bear to think about rationality when Luke needs her the most.

"My condition won't change whether I tell them or not. There's no need to worry them."

"Why...? Why are you doing this...?"

"If I'm going to die, I want to enjoy the time I have left."

Die. How she despised that word! Nonetheless she stayed silent; seeing as how the young man's shaking hands betrayed his resolve.

"...No, that's not it. I'm scared. If I tell everyone, they'll treat me differently."

She cannot help but be shaken by his comment. An overwhelming feeling of déjà vu replayed in her head as she was reminded of her own little episode of selflessness – or daresay, stupidity – back when she was contaminated with the miasma.

"And every time they do, I'll be reminded that I'm going to die."

He looked away from her and stared into his bedroom window, his whole body was now shaking. She wanted him to stop talking, or at least try to convince herself that she was having a nightmare. She prayed fervently that Luke would just jump out of his lonesome shouting "Psyche!" or "April Fool's!" even though it wasn't April, anything to take her away from the scene that she was witnessing.

"…Luke…you're shaking…"

"...See? I'm a coward. I'm already like this now-"

Before Luke could continue, Tear had already embraced his sitting figure, her arms encircling his neck. Luke didn't seem too shocked from her display and even returned her gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist while burying his head on Tear's lower abdomen. Tears fell endlessly from his eyes and each second passed with Luke tightening his grip around her, once again afraid of the future that befell them.

Tear placed her right hand on top of his short red hair, softly weaving the strands of his hair as an attempt to calm him down. He purred quietly at her touch and calmed down a bit shortly after.

"If the others knew...I'd never stop shaking and crying. I'd crawl into a little shell."

She held him tighter after his sentence. She wanted to cry but she mustered every ounce of her strength to avoid doing so. She made that mistake before, the least Luke needed right now was another set of crying eyes.

"So I figure...at least while I'm around them all...I can pretend it's going to be okay."

_..."Okay"?..._

She slightly frowned at his statement.

…_Nothing is "okay" about this Luke…_

"...You idiot." That was all she could say to him.

Luke laughed a little at Tear's half-expected answer. Finally calmed down from his episode, he released his arms and stood up with a newfound comfort and courage welling up inside of him.

"Yeah, no kidding," He scratched his head to go along with his remark before lowering his head, "I really am... Sorry to worry you, Tear."

…_sorry…_

She doesn't even know if she truly understood the meaning on that word anymore.

"Okay. But please...Don't ever hide anything from me again."

"Okay. I won't."

She quickly left the room, leaving Luke to contemplate on tonight's series of events. He couldn't help but see a hint of sadness in Tear's eyes. He knew that he hurt her because he kept his condition a secret from her even after she promised that she would watch over him but he couldn't help but see a missing piece from his conclusion.

…_I wonder what I did this time? _

Tear settled herself at the manor's garden. She sat on one of the garden's many marble benches and lifted her knees up and wrapped them in her arms and buried her face. With all her willpower, she couldn't help but let a stray tear fall down her cheek. She recalled her former thoughts. She made that mistake of showing what she truly felt before, she saw how hurt he was afterwards and she can't afford to see that again.

But there was something in him hiding all this from her that truly hurt her. Doesn't he trust her enough that he won't even let her know his suffering? He won't let her know that he's about to die? More so, why does it bother her so much? Shouldn't she be thinking of more pressing matters such as a way to prolong Luke's stay with the living? Why couldn't she stop the ache in her heart from seeing Luke in such a state? What is this strange and increasingly stressful, agonizing, pimple-inducing, cloud-minding and despondent feeling?

"Love…"

She plucked the word she could least remember ever being used in her life. She recalled a memory – the only memory – she had which consisted of that emotion.

"…My brother…he said he loved me. And I loved him."

Then it hit her like a rock sliding down a ravine.

"…I love Luke."

Along with the realization was the look of disappointment and newfound melancholy that plagued her visage.

Tears soon followed suit.

* * *

**a/n:** Haha I know the ending sucked! In all honesty, the reason why I kept it here was because I didn't know what to add next. I had this super cool idea in my head but then I didn't know how to put it in writing so I decided not to rather than to butcher it up.

Well I guess if I get enough reviews then I might make a chapter 3 but that all depends if I can think of a way to incorporate my ideas into paper (or Microsoft Word in this case).

I kinda left it hanging-ish so maaaaaaaaaaayyyybeee…..


End file.
